


try a little tenderness

by beneathstarryskies



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, like really hard, theres plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/pseuds/beneathstarryskies
Summary: Ash shows his tender side to what was intended to be a one time thing.
Relationships: Ash Williams/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	try a little tenderness

She wants him. Badly. And it’s so fucking embarrassing. He’s dumb and arrogant. He makes the worst jokes all the time. He’s older than her. Yet none of that seems to dull the feelings she has for him. All the lust filled urges she only lets enter her mind when she’s alone.

She thinks it has something to do with how different he is when slaying deadites. It allows her to see past the dumb pervy Ash Williams she’s known since they were working together at S-Mart. The combination of brute force and a strong will being displayed while covered in blood was a completely different person. Yet there are times when the man can be downright charming.

She mulls this over while sipping a beer on the steps leading into the garage. He leans over the open hood of the Delta doing some maintenance work she knows he explained but she wasn’t listening. He had asked her to come out to “help” but she’s done exactly zero helping of any kind. She hums along to the old rock song he is playing on the radio. The fact that Pablo and Kelly have left the house for groceries adds an extra layer of intimacy to the moment because she knows with a word she could have him _right now._

“Why don’t you get me a beer, sweetheart?” Ash asks, standing up straight.

He wipes the grease of his hands with an old towel while he speaks. She raises an eyebrow and looks down at the cooler sitting just a few feet in front of him. Ash is pretty lazy, but is he really going to be this lazy?

“They’re in the cooler,” she answers.

He smirks, “But I want you to get it for me.”

The realization hits her like a train. She feels the warmth spreading through her core. She stands up slowly, and her bare feet pad against the floor as she walks. He watches with a satisfied smile. She gets to the cooler, and turns her back to him. Then, taking more time than necessary, she bends over. She hears a groan escape him, and a large hand comes to rest on her ass. She opens the cooler, pretending not to notice as she fishes out another beer. She stands up straight.

She hums in acknowledgement as his hand lowers, rubbing at her core through her shorts. She rocks her hips gently against his hand. He manages to find her clit, and the beer is dropped onto the ground. The glass bursts, spewing beer all over the floor.

“I knew you wanted this,” he whispers in her ear before nibbling on her neck.

He takes his hand away from her and turns her around to face him. She leans on her tiptoes to kiss him. She presses her lips against his, tasting the beer he’s already had on his lips. His hand tangles in her hair while the other arm wraps around her waist to pull him closer. Ash is a good kisser, which is somehow not surprising. He’s tender and warm, which is surprising.

She knows he had a knack for picking up girls in bars, but how long has it been since he fucked someone he actually knows? For the last year or so they’ve eaten, lived, and slayed deadites together. This moment has had plenty of time to build.

Ash pulls away both of them slightly out of breath. She wants to fall on her knees in front of him, eager to satisfy every curiosity. But this whim is quickly erased from her mind when Ash suddenly sweeps her up in his arms, her legs coming to wrap around his waist.

“What are you doing?'' she asks as he begins walking towards the door.

“A girl like you deserves the bedroom,” he whispers. “But someone just had to decide to break a beer bottle while not wearing shoes.”

She laughs, but also melts at the sweet gesture. She peppers kisses along his jawline as he walks. He begins struggling a little bit going up the steps.

“You know, I can take it from here. The glass is only in the garage.”

“No, I got it.”

He stubbornly manages to get into the house, and leans her against the counter in the kitchen for a moment to catch his breath.

“You know, I can walk?”

“Ash Williams doesn’t give up,” he insists before pressing a kiss to her lips again.

“We’ve had to stop you from giving up so many times.”

He groans, “You always have to have the last word.”

She smiles, “But that’s why you like me.”

He doesn’t say anything despite the warm feeling in his chest. Instead he lifts her up from the counter. This time he manages to make it all the way to the bedroom and he drops her onto his bed. She laughs as he crawls over her, only to be silenced by the intense need showing in his dark eyes. He leans down to kiss her again before tugging at her shirt exposing her soft flesh. Goosebumps rise on her skin as she feels his hot breath trail across her chest. She leans up enough to help him get it over her head, and he discards it to the side. His lips begin trailing down her neck, leading to her breasts. His tongue flicks over each rosebud pink nipple before he continues his trail downwards. He tugs off the little red shorts she’d been flaunting around in all day.

“No panties, you saucy little thing you,” he teases her.

Her already flushed face turns another shade darker.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I never wear panties.”

“That’s good to know.”

He leaves a bite on her inner thigh, then sucking the same spot. He stops to admire the mark he’s left before placing a kiss on it. His hands tease her slit enjoying how wet she already is before he begins rubbing her clit in achingly slow circles. He buries his head between her thighs, his tongue teasing her hot entrance while his fingers continue working her sensitive nub. He relishes in every moan he teases out of her. Her hands come to tangle in his hair, and his name falls from her lips like a prayer as waves of pleasure begin rolling over her. The bubble that had been building inside of her bursts, and she cries out in pleasure. Ash drapes his right arm across her waist to hold her down while he continues to taste her. She takes a few deep, shaking breaths.

“Shit,” she mutters.

Ash smiles proudly, “That’s right.”

He tugs his shirt off, and she reaches up to undo his pants finally releasing his erection. He stands up at the end of the bed to kick them off before crawling back on top of her. Their mouths crash together once more. She can taste her sweetness on his lips. He reaches down between them, and teases her entrance with the head of his member. She raises her hips, hoping to entice him. Instead he gets that dumb look on his face.

“What do you want?” he asks with a smirk. How can he smirk at a time like this?”

“Ash,” she whines.

He pulls away from her, taking away the warmth of his body pressed against her, “You have to say it.”

“I want you,” she concedes.

With a satisfied smile he pushes himself inside of her. She lets out a small whine, not expecting how much he would stretch her out.

“Hold on, baby,” he presses a kiss against her lips. He pulls her knee up to his waist to allow himself more access while allowing her to adjust. He pulls out then pushing back inside of her watching her face for any signs of discomfort, “Better?”

She nods, “Much better.”

He repeats the motion of pulling all the way out, then pushing himself back in steadily increasing how hard he slams into her. Her moans only serve to motivate him. He finds a steady pace, and soon she’s moving her hips to match each thrust. One of her hands tangles in his hair while the other presses against his chest. She begs him not to stop, and he’s determined to oblige for as long as he can. She pulls him into a deep kiss as she feels her climax beginning to build.

“I’m so close,” she whimpers.

His thrusts become deeper and harder. Finally, he pushes her over the edge. She lets out a series of “fucks” as he continues fucking her through her climax. He comes to his own orgasm a few moments later, pulling out just in time to spill all over her thighs and stomach. He moves to lay down beside her, both of them breathing shallowly as they try to catch their breaths.

“Man, we should’ve started doing that way sooner,” he comments.

She laughs, “I agree.”

He watches as she gets up from the bed and walks to his bathroom. He hears the shower start, and he goes to his drawers to fish out one of his t-shirts. Ash feels soft and dumb as he walks to the bathroom, but somehow can’t bring himself to care. He sets the shirt on the counter next to her towel.

“Hey, I brought you a shirt you can wear when you’re finished in there.”

“Thanks,” she peaks around the shower curtain with a smile, “What about we conserve some water?”

Ash feels that same warm, soft, dumb feeling in his chest but steps forward to get in the shower. He’s surprised when she pulls him closer. He’s just about to explain that round two is difficult to achieve sometimes when he realizes she’s resting her head on his chest, humming softly as the warm water falls on them. The warm feeling in his chest persists.

“If you want, you can hang out for a little while. Maybe we could watch a movie or something.”

She lifts her head from his chest with a knowing smirk, “Ash, I live here.”

“No,” he realizes she’s just trying to make him say it. He sighs, “I mean with me. You can specifically hang out with me.”

“Because?”

Ash sighs, “I like you.”

And he does like her, a lot actually. He catches himself having those warm, soft feelings around her almost all the time. 


End file.
